Diary Of Jane
by SpiderMonkeyLove23
Summary: Jane's story of how she became one of the most powerful members of the Volturi coven and vampire society and how and how she became as feared and hated by Vampires across the globe.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here I am with a new story. I am really interested in the Jane character as New Moon draws nearer. She fascinates me for some reason and I wanted to delve deeper into her character so I wrote this story. Its told from her point of view and her point of view only. I am not sure of the Volturi order. Like, when and who came first so in this story, Jane and Alec were the ones that came after Marcus, Caius and Aro. I know this is kind of short for the first chapter but anyway, here is the story. J**

**P.S this starts right before she and Alec are burned at the stake for witch craft.**

"Burn the witches!" they cried through the courthouse. The whole crowd was in an uproar over my brother and I. "Burn them!"

"Please, sir. Don't harm them!" our mother begged, falling to her knees. It was no use. Our fates had been set. Alec and I had been sentenced to die slow and gruesome deaths. "Spare them! They are just normal children! Not witches!"

"Silence!" the judge cried. His voice echoed through the crowd, silencing each and every person that had been speaking loudly almost immediately. All was silent again. "You children will be taken immediately to the executioner where you will be burned at once for your sins. May you both burn in the bowls of hell for all of eternity."

The crowd hollered once more and my mother broke out into uncontrollable sobs on the floor as Alec and I were escorted outside. I grabbed his hand one last time and we were both tied to our stakes that stood side by side. No tears would fill my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to cry. I felt more empty than anything. Hollow like the trees that surrounded our small village.

"Burn! Burn witches, burn!" they cried with their pitchforks high in the air. Some held up crucifixes for he and I to see before we were gone. I scanned the crowd, hoping to see my mother one last time. She wasn't amongst any of them. I was bound to the pole and the torches were brought into view. So, I began to pray. I prayed to god. I prayed for my mother who would be left alone. The death of our father when Alec and I were young was not something easily forgotten. I prayed for Alec. I prayed for everything. Even the ones who wanted me burned.

"Please," I whispered towards the sky. It began to snow lightly as the fire was set and the hay surrounding me became a flaming ball. "Save me."

I screamed as the fire crept slowly up my body. Slower and slower, they climbed up my body until the cheers of the crowd faded off and the darkness swallowed me whole. I was gone. I had reached my early end.

It didn't take long for a new flame to rise up. This flame was new. This flame was something I could not see but I could feel it all too much. It burned me eternally. The numbness that had introduced it was short lived. This flame had ten times the power of the one that had burned me first. It was all over. The darkness, however, still had me in its clutches.

I wanted to scream, do anything to make it stop. But, as much as I tried, my eyes would not open and neither would my mouth. Though, even if I was to open my mouth, the only thing that would come from it was a scream. The pain became more and more unbearable by the second. Was

Was this hell? Had I been sent here for a crime I didn't commit? Had god punished me by eternal damnation? I was absolutely positive that I had done no wrong. The deaths of the towns people were not of our doing. Alec and I had always known that we were different. We had known that for quite some time. But, so had the people of the town. So, when many of the townspeople had mysteriously started perishing, they turned to us. Accusing he and I both of witchcraft. We were not even given the chance to prove ourselves innocent, much to the dismay of our mother who was now truly alone. With nothing but the backs of our former townspeople to even look at her.

I couldn't even begin to know how much time passed before the flames finally began to fade in my lower half. It burned even brighter in my throat and mouth. It was like someone forcing a torch into my mouth and holding it to the back of my throat. It was excruciating. I wanted to reach in and remove the torch immediately. I remembered Alec. I wondered if he had been eternally damned too. Was he enjoying death? Had god picked him over me to go up to heaven. People always seemed in his favor more than mine.

Shortly following the torch fire in my mouth, I regained my hearing. I could hear footsteps around me. Quiet footsteps that couldn't have been any louder. I could hear my own heartbeat, slowly gaining speed, thumping against my ribs. I could hard clearly. More clearly than I ever could before. I could hear quiet murmurs, obviously coming from another room.

"Aro, what if these children do not wake? What if all your time spent watching them was pointless? What if it was too late? What is so special that you had to slaughter a whole town to save them? wouldn't they have woken by now? It's been at least a week," a deep, rough voice hissed. _Slaughter? my whole town? I had been schooled well enough to know that slaughter meant kill? So, was I not dead? Had he spared me? _

"Patience, my brother," a gentle voice told him. "Her heart beat is getting faster and faster by the minute. Pretty soon, it will stop and the venom will take its full affect. The wait will be worth its while. I can sense that she and her brother will be quite powerful among our coven."

Coven? A coven of witches? Where was I? Where was Alec? There were so many questions I needed answered but could not ask. The fire still burned in my throat.

"Marcus, go check on the boy" the rough voice ordered. I heard a quiet yes and footsteps leaving the room. I wanted so bad to open my eyes or to move one part of my body but as hard as I tried, I was stuck in the same mysterious darkness. This darkness did not seem to be letting up at any point. Even as much as I forced it away. "I am sure he will also be awake soon. The venom entered his system not long after I put it into hers. Look, even the burns have disappeared."

Burns? Had they all gone? Was I normal and scar free? What magic had these men worked? If they would really work magic, why couldn't they give me a bit of whiskey to make this pain disappear?

Suddenly, it was like a hummingbird taking flight. My heart was beating faster than it ever had in my existence. Throwing itself against my rib cage with as much force and speed as possible. All the while, the flames in my throat enlarged. The last beat of my heart faltered and it was back in its resting place. Only this time, it beat no more and my eyes shot open.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed so new. And that's because it was. The ceilings above me were decorated with intricate designs, blowing any artist out of the water. I had never seen quite so much color in my existence. There were colors on the ceiling the likes of which I had never even heard of. It was amazingly different.

"Ah," the gentle voice sighed. My eyes moved to see his face. It was as pale as my bed sheet back at my home. His eyes blazed red like the fire that had burned me completely. But, through the red eyes and the pale skin, he was exceptionally beautiful in his own way. "You are awake, my darling."

I couldn't bring my self to utter out any words to speak. My mouth was sealed shut with the fiery paste. I simply stared at him. I looked around and saw another man, this one not quite as exceptional. His hair was almost as white as his skin and slicked back perfectly. His face was not as gentle and welcoming. It showed tenseness and roughness.

"She is something, isn't she?" the snowy man said. A slight smirk crossed his face as he stood with his arms folded across his chest. "Beautiful, she is. But, is she just as powerful?"

Powerful? Why would I be powerful? And why did they keep describing me as beautiful? I had never quite seen myself as beautiful in any way. I was told I was just average my whole life.

"I guess time will tell. Watch her while I got see Marcus and the boy," the gentle faced man said, ghosting out of the large room, leaving the snowy man and I alone in silence. He stared at me and I stared back.

It was when his hand touched my arm that I really reacted. I leapt from the bed and ended up in the corner, crouched in a hunting state. I could feel a feral snarl building in my throat. He threw his head back in laughter, making me more and more angry.

"Who are you?" I hissed. I was shocked by my own voice. It was higher than it had been previously. Higher by about two octaves. It sounded more like a song than anything. Like one of the church hymns. "Where is my brother? What have you done to he and I?"

"Relax child," the snowy man told me, lowering his hand. I didn't ease up from my tense position. I had so many questions I demanded answers to. Answers I wanted now. "You are safe. As is your brother."

"Who are you!" I hissed even louder, my snarl was thrashing itself against my teeth, waiting to come from my mouth. "I demand to know!"

"And you will soon enough," he said softly just seconds before falling to his knees in agony and screaming loudly, all the while my anger building inside. He continued screaming as I continued to get angrier.

"Down, young one!" the gentle man cautioned me as he came into the room with a new face and Alec in tow. My anger was relinquished and the less gentle man stopped screaming. Had I been doing that to him with my anger? Causing him such intense agony? "Your brother is right here. My name is Aro and this is Caius and Marcus. You are safe now, I promise you."

"Where am I? Where is my village? Where is my mother? How did you save me from being burned?" it was as if all the questions I had kept tucked inside me were spilling out by the bottle. "Tell me now!"

"Let us feed you, my child. I know how much that thirst must be burning you. Both you and your brother must feed. Come, follow me," the gentle man smiled. Reluctantly, I followed him out of the room and we began walking down a dimly lit corridor. Stone pillars seemed to be holding everything aloft. As meek as it was, it was so beautiful. Just like the 3 men and who Alec had become.

Alec was a stranger to me. His skin was just as pale as the 3 other men and his eyes just as red. He looked so familiar but so different at the same time, leaving me wondering just how different I looked. Had my appearance changed as much as my voice?

"Welcome, citizens of Volterra!" Aro called to simple looking people standing in a great room. 3 thrones sat in the dead center of it all. Some of the people looked confused. Others looked scared. I just sat in wonder, curious as to what was about to happen. "Please, take the time to gaze at our beautiful surroundings. "

"Alright, my darling," Caius whispered into my ear. "This is quite easy. You pick a human, lure them into your grasp, press your lips to there neck and just bite down. Watch.'

I watched in horror as he picked the first young woman he saw out of the bunch. She was young. Very young. Her dress was bright with beautiful colors. She was so young and so beautiful and yet so oblivious to what I could only guess was about to happen.

"Hello, my dear," he whispered in her ear. She smiled lightly.

"Hello," she replied.

"What is your name, my beauty?" he said sensually, running his hands down her neck.

"Myra," she answered sweetly. "And yours?"

"Caius. Would you be so kind as to follow me? I would like to show you around. Beautiful castle for such a beautiful girl," he offered her. With each word he said, sadness filled me. I felt as though I could cry for this poor girl. She was so naïve to his plan.

"I would love to," she grinned, taking his hand and disappearing from everyone's view. I followed in his foot steps and went to the first young man I saw.

"Why hello," he greeted me. He seemed so pompous in a way that he didn't seem like he'd be very good to eat but at this point, I would do anything to extinguish the fire. "What a beauty you are. Do you have a name?"

"My name is Jane. What is yours?"

"Marcello. Such an honor to meet such an honorable young lady. I do believe I saw the snowy haired man take my sister on a tour of this castle. Would you be my guest in a tour?" he practically bowed down and took my hand. If only he knew what I was really about to do to him.

"I would love to," I said sweetly, leading him down the long hallway and back into the room in which I had awakened just moments ago. He sat down on the bed slowly, anticipating what seemed like too much. I would not participate in relations with this boy. I would only kill him.

"Please, my lady, sit," he said to me as if the bed belonged to him when it most certainly did not. I sat down in front of him and pinned him down. I was so un skilled when it came to killing my prey. Without even thinking, I pressed my lips to his jugular and bit down. He writhed in pain beneath my arms. But, I couldn't bring myself to stop. He tasted so delectable. He didn't even put up a fight as I took more and more of his blood supply. It didn't take long for him to go limp in my arms and for his blood to run clean. All that was left of the boy was his body, laying on the bed.

I took one last sad look at him, wiped the blood hanging from the corner of my mouth and headed back out into the great room. All the humans had disappeared and Marcus, Caius, Aro sat in there thrones while Alec and two other unfamiliar men stood by the door.

"Alec!" I cried, hurrying towards him. I barely noticed the fading fire in my throat. I was so ecstatic to finally be reunited with my brother.

"Well, my sister, you look even more evil now than you did before," he grinned devilishly. We barely even got a second before we heard loud clapping behind us.

"My protégés, we must go into training immediately to see just how strong you really are. Caius and Felix will help you physically while I will assist you in finding your mental abilities. Come, come. Follow me."

I smiled, grabbing my brothers hand as he and I once again followed Aro, Caius and the new man named Felix out of the grand room.


	3. Evil Angel

**Alrighty guys, here's the deal. If you are reading this and are like 'uh, that never happened,' SORRY. I have done countless research on Jane and the Volturi in general and I have found a lot stuff but I also didn't find a lot of things so If I am missing something, do not get all pissy with me. Okay? I'm doing the best I can. Awesome. Glad were all on the same page here. Anyway, I have a song recommendation and I thought I would post the lyrics because I think they fit Jane perfectly.**

**The song is called Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin. Here are the lyrics.**

_Hold it together.  
Birds of a feather.  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer.  
Spreading the cancer.  
You are the faith inside me.  
No, Don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Remember!  
Remember!_

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (Ahhh)

I'm a believer.  
Nothing could be worse.  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal.  
Driving the nail.  
Hoping to find a savior.  
No, don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Surrender!  
Surrender!

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?

We were lead into a meek, less intricate room. The walls were bland and white. The floors were cold stones beneath our feet. I had a feeling that our training would not be something done easily. I could barely remember—my memory was fading faster and faster. Images from my past life were but a blur. Though, I could still feel all too well the burning flames licking my body—mother telling Alec and I to not base somebody by the look of their face but I could tell by looking at these men that they were indeed extremely strong.

"Alright," Aro began, smiling and clasping his hands tightly together. Felix and Caius stood stiffly at his flanks. "First off, I think you children to deserve some sort of explanation."

I exchanged a quick glance with Alec who stood by my side, just as confused as I was. He nodded his head in a quick motion and looked back towards Aro.

"As you may very well know, I am Aro. Behind me are Caius and indeed the most physically advanced member of my guard, Felix. They will help you train yourselves physically and mentally so that you will be respected by all vampires in existence for centuries to come. I foresee great things in your futures indeed, very great things," his eyes moved slowly to me. "Jane, my darling, please come here."

Warily, I stepped forward until I was just inches away from Aro's translucent but ever so beautiful face. He placed his hand gently on my arm and stood still for what seemed like only seconds. After a second, he smiled serenely.

"My darling," he began. "With my hands, I read thoughts. Anything in your head can be mine in just seconds. See, many vampires in the world possess abilities unlike any other. I see you and your brother are no exception."

There was a long stretch of silence.

"Felix," Aro muttered softly. In a split second, Felix had his arms wrapped tightly around Alec. My vision began to have a red tint around the edges. Alec worked his way out of the hold and slammed Felix down into the flooring. Shards of stone went gliding through the air.

"Stop!" I hissed, crouching instinctively, ready to attack if necessary. A low snarl was building in my throat as Alec was pinned to the floor once again. I looked to Aro, hopping he would stop the nonsense ensuing before his blazing eyes. "Don't hurt him!"

It was as if I was invisible. With every word I spoke, the fighting intensified between Alec and Felix until my anger peaked and Felix fell to the cracked ground, just as Caius had done earlier. I was for certain that all the pain caused to Felix was of my doing.

"Jane, let go, my darling," Aro cautioned me, smiling a bit. My anger faded and Felix was back on his feet. I dashed over to where Alec stood. He was harmed in no sort of way.

"Felix, explain to this child was she has the ability to seemingly do," Aro demanded kindly towards Felix. Felix grinned and began to explain to me what it is I was doing.

"I can't even begin to explain what this child has done. In an instant, it felt like someone was burning me alive but then in a split second, it was gone. Like, the pain just vanished. It was like some sort of illusion."

"Impossible," Caius muttered quietly under his breath. My head snapped up to where he stood. The reddish tint of my vision was beginning to become more and more defined.

"Caius, work with young Alec while Jane and I work separately," Aro ordered, grabbing my arm gently. Alec stood motionless, just as apprehensive about Caius's presence as I was.

Alec and I were twins and a mysterious connection kept us together. Whatever he felt, I seemed to feel the same. It had been that way since we were young and I never foresaw that changing. As vastly different as he and I were, we couldn't have been more similar.

"I don't want to be separated from him," I hissed quietly, walking over to him and grabbing his arms. He looked at me and placed his palms face down in the air, gesturing me to let go.

"Sister, you must let go. I will be fine. I need to train anyway," he told me. I stared at him, horrified. My grasp only tightened. "Jane, I said let go!"

I froze and my hand dropped. Alec had never raised his voice at me. Not in our 15 years of life. He was always so gentle with me. He never yelled or hissed. Not until now.

"As you wish," I muttered, ghosting out of the room. After just seconds, I heard footsteps following after me. Surely those of Aro. He was in front of me in seconds, placing his stone, pale hands on the black cloak in which they had placed me in my days of deep sleep, meaning these men had seen me in the bare flesh which sat in all the wrong ways inside of me.

"Come with me, young one. We will go back into the great room and we will train in privacy," he told me. I was too enraged to take orders from anyone and I sent him to his knees. He clutched his head tightly as he writhed in pain. "Please, stop."

"I take orders from nobody!" I hissed, standing above him. "Nobody!"

"Alright!" he cried and I let the pain die. He stood up and grinned triumphantly like the blurred faces of the cheering townspeople. "Dear one, you _are _strong. Very strong, indeed."

We began walking down the dimly lit halls until we were back in the great room. It seemed so much larger than it did before and it was much easier standing stationary than it was before. Now, the fire burned much lighter and it was just a slight spark in my throat, threatening to erupt into flames and the scent of lilacs and honey suckle from the humans was faint.

"We will start with your mental ability," he paced slowly in circles around me.  
"From what I have seen, it is tied to your anger and you seemed to be affronted quite easily. Say, if someone was to harm dear Alec, which we all know we would never think of doing, you would be quite enraged, no?"

"Yes," I answered through tight lips. "I would be quite angry."

"Now," he began, placing his hands behind his back securely. "Think of those townspeople who wanted you dead. Think of the townspeople who wanted to watch you burn. Think of those harrowing flames creeping slowly up your feet and engulfing the rest of your body."

"Stop it!" I cried as the memory of the flames was all too real. "Stop it at once!"

And just like before, he fell to his knees. My anger was quickly replaced with triumph as the realization of what I was capable of set in. he smiled and chuckled lowly.

"So, amazing," he gushed, standing up and placing his hands on my shoulders. He pulled me against his stone chest tightly. He pulled me away slightly and stroked my cheek. "Dear one, we must break the bond between this power and your infuriation. We will work to make it stronger."

"What about Alec? We will make him more powerful, too?"

"Of course, of course. Do not fret, dear one. Do not fret. Now, your new world waits," he exclaimed quietly, beaming ever so brightly.


End file.
